freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
9th Nova Clash
The 9th Nova Clash happened during a training exercise for West Genetics' first-year Limiters and Pandoras when a single Type-S Nova suddenly appeared. It was fought by Marin Maxwell and her platoon of first-years. Background The events of the 9th Nova Clash happened one year prior to the start of the events of Freezing. It was recounted by Kaho Hiiragi during the 3rd Year Punishment Arc. Newly Introduced Characters Pandora *Marin Maxwell *Virginia *Tyrol Limiters *Albert Cameos *Elizabeth Mably *Arnett McMillan *Creo Brand Summary The 9th Nova Clash started out as a simple training exercise for the first-year Limiters and Pandora's of West Genetics. The main goal of this exercise was to destroy eight Type-S Nova dummies which were three times smaller than their real counterparts. This was organised for the first-years to gain experience. Eight platoons of first-years were led by the top ranked second-year Pandora's such as Chiffon Fairchild, Elizabeth Mably, Ticy Phenyl, Arnett McMillan, Creo Brand, Attia Simmons, Marin Maxwell; who was ranked seven at the time and Ingrid Bernstein. Marin was accompanied by her best friend, Ingrid and her Platoon. Under her command were several Limiters and Pandora's. Notably was her own Limiter, Albert, and Pandora's, Virginia, Tyrol. Their platoons were competing with Attia's. At Chiffon and Ticy's encampment, first-year Pandora Satellizer L. Bridget single-handedly destroys two dummies. Her reasons being her desire to sleep early. Her actions completely misses the exercises point in developing teamwork but Chiffon and Ticy don't bother with it and they let Satellizer be. Back at Marin and Ingrid's encampment, the two friends discuss their next plans in taking out the dummies. They also discuss Marin's reasons for becoming a Pandora, her low compatibility rate with her Stigmata and the side effects it is causing to her body. Ingrid admits her respect for Marin for being ranked 7th in spite of her hardship. Ingrid takes her platoon Pandora's out with her to hunt the remaining dummies. While Marin is asleep, a real Type-S Nova appears and begins killing those under Marin's command. Marin takes charge of the situation and plans to stop the Nova from reaching the civilians. Left with no choice, the remaining Pandora's and Limiters pair up and perform the Baptism Ceremony. Marin apologizes to them for being forced to do something which is considered as an "event to be remembered". The other Platoons become aware of the situation and are told to stand-by. Ingrid, however, rushes to Marin's aid. Marin orders Albert and all the Limiters to neutralize the Type-S Nova's Freezing. Marin would go and destroy the Nova's core while first-year Pandora's would protect the Limiters. At first, Marin was able to easily evade the Nova's whips. Marin uses Accel turn despite the toll it would have on her body. Marin's efforts increases the morale of the Pandora-Limiter teams. Albert keeps the Pandora's and the Limiters focus but he is quickly killed. His death starts the downfall of Marin's group. With Marin distracted by Albert's death, the Nova begin to kill off the other Limiters and a Pandora, weakening the group even further. Off panel, Marin gives the order "Those who are not resolve retreat", giving those under her command her consent to retreat if they chose. Ingrid and Leo Bernard arrive just after Marin gives that order and just in time to save one Limiter. Marin orders those who remain not to break ranks. But overwhelmed by the fear of dying, they flee and leave Marin and Ingrid behind. With the situation hopeless for Marin and with her body now suffering the consequences of using Accel Turn, she makes the resolve to sacrifice herself if it meant it could buy time for the fourth-year reinforcements to arrive. The Type-S Nova cuts her in half and she bids goodbye to Ingrid. Ingrid rushes to her fallen friend and Marin dies in her arms. The reinforcements arrive not long after and destroy the Nova. Causatum With Marin's death, Ingrid became ranked 7th among the second-year student body. The events following the 9th Nova Clash lead Ingrid to become cold and bitter. Not knowing of Marin's order to retreat and thinking that it was the insubordination of, and the refusal of the first years to the obey orders which lead to Marin's death, Ingrid began strictly enforced the rules in West Genetics in order to avoid such things from happening again and leading to more deaths. Anime Story Arc The 9th Nova Clash Arc takes place between the Freezing Anime episodes 4-5 inclusive. Manga Story Arc The 9th Nova Clash Arc takes place between the Freezing Manga chapters 5-9 inclusive. Trivia *Satellizer is first seen wearing the standard uniform of West Genetics, during this Arc. Differences in the Anime *In general, this Clash was heavily reduced to momentary flashbacks. The anime did not show the other platoons nor Marin taking control of her Platoon to stop the Nova. *Marin Maxwell's life and back story was also left out. *Albert, Virginia, Tyrol, Leo Bernard, Chiffon, Ticy and Satellizer do not appear at all. *Ganessa Roland, who was not even featured in the manga, is one of the Pandora under Marin's command. She is even the one of recounts the Clash instead of Kaho. *Marin does not die instantly after being severed in half by the Type-S Nova. She lived long enough to ask Ingrid if the First Years were able to escape. See Also Category:Nova Clash Category:Freezing Manga story arcs Category:Freezing Anime story arcs